


Star Struck

by starquinn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starquinn/pseuds/starquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram is a famous movie star who has everything he needs -except for a friend- He, for the second time in his movie career has put out a lottery for his fans to enter. One lucky fan will "live with him for a week, in a luxury suite at his mansion, and enjoy an all expenses paid tour of the set for 'Peter Pan Returns' Tavros Nitram's latest movie!" Little does he know, he will get his wish for an almost normal teenager life when Gamzee Makara wins the contest, showing up aty his housewith a loopy grin and a suitcase full of clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Struck

A seventeen-year-old Tavros Nitram reclines in his plush chair, on his plush carpet, in his extravagant mansion. He's dressed in a polo shirt -selected by his stylist of course- with hints of green around the hem, Along with dark brown jeans with a Tauros symbol emblazoned on the back pocket. A fire crackles in the stereotypical mansion fireplace, a necessity for any extremely rich, extremely pampered, (and extremely bored) young movie star. Anxiously, he checks his watch again, the faintest hint of nervousness rumbling in his stomach eventhough he tries to quell the butterflies racing around his belly.

Today was the day. The day his new "friend" (a lucky fan) would be introduced to him, shown around the set of 'Peter Pan Returns', (one of the few movies Tavros actually enjoyed being in) and stay with him for a week. Hopefully they wouldn't be like the last winner from the one other time he set up the lottery. She was nice enough, but she was always babbling on and on about her five cats or her latest addition to her shipping chart (she was worst with her "OTP" which she could vomit up information on why it was fated to be or what were the latest developments with it for literally hours. Tavros timed her once.)

He still had half an hour of numbing boredom, or worse, creeping nervousness. For the next few minutes, he attempted to go over his lines for his latest scene (of course, overdramatic and florid, but it was Peter Pan, and it kept the money rolling in) but it was no use. He would just have to wait out the clock in agonizing silence. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. If he saw another snowflake, he might go mad. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. His eyes snaked down to his abandoned, mostly-cold cup of coffee resting on the mahogany coffee table. Too late to drink it now. Tick. Tock. He flopped backwards on the couch, not caring if he wrinkled his clothes. He could get them dry cleaned. As always. Tick. To- Was that a limo he saw pulling into the courtyard? It was! He sat stiff, getting up for a moment before sitting down again. He'd meet him here. Maybe he should call someone to bring him a tray of cookies for the guest. Of course, now that his guest had arrived, the anxiety returned in full force. He knows it's silly, seeing as they are his fans, but he always worries about what they'll think of him in real life. They always seem surprised at his faltering demeanor and awkward gait. Maybe this one would be different. No, that's just wishful thinking. He'd have to resign himself to another cat-girl, or maybe he'd get lucky this time and get that one crazy girl who tried to tackle him once. Hah. What fun.

However, he was jolted out of his cynical thoughts by a knock on the door and the slouchy entrance of who seemed to be his new lucky fan along with an obviously disapproving butler. But, wait a second. Was that... face paint? And what was up with his pajama pants? You would think that he would dress up a little considering he was meeting his idol. Or at least, someone that he cared enough about to collect labels from 55 specially marked individual packages of Smuckers® brand PB & Jelly Uncrustables® over two months.

"Hey bro. I'm Gamzee Makara. And I guess I won this contest thing of yours." He said with a loopy smile. Neither of them knew it, but this would be the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
